Level 55/Dreamworld
|candies = |spaces = 81 |moves = |target = |type = Ingredient |ingredients = |previous = 54/Dreamworld |next = 56/Dreamworld |prevtype = Ingredient |nexttype = Jelly }} Level 55 (Dreamworld) is the fifth level in Lollipop Lanterns and the fifteenth ingredients level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you need to bring down 1 hazelnut and score at least 50,000 points in 15 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. With plenty of blockers which are hard to clear even with five colours, an unstable moon scale forcing the players to keep it balanced which in turn prevents to the creation of too many special candies or huge cascades, limited moves available, low moon struck duration at only three effective turns, the moon strucks not being that powerful (they only remove the colour from the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours) and a high three star score requirement makes this level hard to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Dreamworld to earn three stars. Difficulty *This level is difficult in general and is now five colours instead of four in its counterpart in Reality. *The amount of blockers can really deter you from winning the level. *You may fail the level if you miss the 50,000 score since 1 ingredient is 10,000 points. *Overall, this level is much more difficult than its main game counterpart. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck 1st Start: moves left. 1st End: moves left. 2nd Start: moves left. 2nd End: moves left. Strategy *Quickly destroy the icing. Although difficult, try to keep the moon scale balanced. *If you can, leave the liquorice locks under the hazelnut locked. This way, when the icing surrounding them are destroyed, the hazelnut will slide into a different lane closer to the middle of the screen, which is always easier to bring down. *Although there are five colours, when moon scale, there will be just four like the original level. The first one occurs at 9 moves left. It is the only short time when one does not have to worry about Odus falling. Remember to make the best of it while it lasts. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Insanely Hard *Five colours make it easy to create special candies (not at all useful). *The ingredient is worth 10,000 points (1 ingredient x 10,000 points per ingredient = 10,000 points). Hence, dropping the ingredients alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 115,000 points. *The player is required to earn an additional 7,680 points per move (115,000 points / 15 moves = 7666,67 points per move). With that huge amount of points required, sugar crush alone is not enough to give the three star score (a striped candy during sugar crush will give a maximum of 3,540 points (3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies). *There are plenty of blockers which are hard to clear especially with one more colour added. *The moon scale is unstable. Hence, special candies cannot be easily created or Odus will fall over. *While the ingredient is not the biggest concern, the remaining number of moves left will not be enough to give points. *There is only one effective moon struck, comes late and only removes the colour on the left side of the moon scale (the board has five colours). Furthermore, the moon struck duration is too short and will be wasted in attempts to clear the blockers. Overall, the moon struck is not effective at all in boosting the score. *The three star target score is high. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 50,000 - 80,000 points. In fact, some runs may end up with scores less than the one star target score. Trivia *This level is probably the only ingredient drop level that can be failed from missing the score but dropping the one and only ingredient. **In terms of levels which can be failed due to clearing the requirement but not meeting the target score, the other level is level 608. Walkthrough Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Lollipop Lanterns levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with 10-30 moves Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with unstable Moon Scale Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Considerably hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars